


Just Let Go

by Badassium1970



Series: Rubberbrian Watersports [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: After care, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Go

Ross sat quietly in front of his partner letting Brian calmly play with his hair. It was just like any other time they did this, Ross had to do whatever Brian said, but Brian wasn’t being incredibly tortuous yet. 

About an hour after they had started Ross felt a need stirring in his bladder.

“Daddy?”

Brian looked down at the younger boy, his big blue eyes staring up innocently at him.

“Yes baby?” Brian replied, his tone soft, however it had a harsh undertone, as if to remind Ross that he was in charge.

“Can I go to the bathroom Daddy?”

The older man smirked, knowing this was his chance to try something he’d always wondered about. 

“No baby girl.” 

The younger boys eyes widened, Brian had never refused that request before. Ross didn’t understand why but it excited him in a strange way.

“Come here baby, sit next to daddy.”

Ross followed Brian’s orders, feeling a sense of pride when Brian praised him.

“Such a good little princess,” Brian muttered into Ross’s neck, making Ross feel hot where Brian’s breath tickled him. He ached for more but knew not to ask, that wasn’t how things worked.

Another half an hour passed, Ross had been ignoring the feeling in his bladder but it was getting more intense and harder to forget. He wanted to ask again but feared he would be in trouble for asking again when his request had already been refused.

“Ross, what’s wrong baby?” 

The younger man shook his head as a way of saying that nothing was wrong but Brian wasn’t having any of it.

“Tell Daddy what’s wrong sweetheart.” 

Ross took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for whatever punishment Brian came up with.

“I… I need to go to the bathroom, please can I daddy?”

Brian took a deep breath, he wasn’t annoyed, he felt pity for the younger male. They had never tried this before, and maybe he should have asked first but he was too afraid of being judged for what he wanted to try, how couldn’t he be? These kind of things were normally considered taboo. Brian still wanted to go ahead, Ross knew to say his safe word if he felt uncomfortable or scared about the situation.

“I already said no sweetheart, please don’t ask again.” 

Brian’s tone was not harsh, which surprised Ross. Ross nodded, head held in shame, that shame partly coming from the arousal he was feeling yet refusing to admit to himself that he understood. 

Fifteen minutes past, Ross had become even more desperate; squirming on the couch. Brian smirked at the boy who was biting his lip to hold back whimpers, although some came through. His eyes were shut and he wore an expression of both concentration and desperation. He looked beautiful and Brian could feel his member harden at the sight. 

“What’s wrong princess?” Brian asked teasingly, his tone patronising.

Ross let out a whimper as he tried to remain still, only to end up in a position that pushed down on his bladder. He moved again, trying to get in a better position but at this point no arrangement could decrease the feeling.

“Princess, tell Daddy what’s wrong.” 

Brian’s tone was harsher this time but he still seemed to be being somewhat kind. Ross made the mistake of thinking he might let up and let him go to the bathroom.  
“P… Please, please daddy I really need to piss. Please can… Can I go to the bathroom daddy?”

Brian let out an annoyed sigh.

“I told you not to ask me that again. You’re being such a bad boy and you know what happens to bad boys Ross?”

Ross hung his head and muttered a reply that was barely audible.

“Louder baby.”

Ross took a deep breath, trying to ignore the feeling in his bladder and how aroused he felt.

“They get punished daddy.”

Brian smiled at the younger man.

“That’s right; you remember your safe word right?” 

Ross nodded, at first he wanted his safe word to be his home town, Perth, but Brian didn’t want to taint Ross’s pleasant memories of his hometown. Now his safe word was “red” it was obvious but quick, and easily symbolised to stop. He repeated the word to Brian to reassure him and Brian smiled sweetly before getting back into his dominant persona. 

“Okay baby, first take off your jeans.”

Ross complied, the tight waistline being removed made his need to piss lessen slightly and he wondered how this was meant to be a punishment as he let out a sigh of relief.  
Brian then removed his own jeans, and Ross could tell the older man was almost fully erect, not that this was uncommon during these sessions. Brian then proceeded to remove his boxers and Ross licked his lips, loving the sight.

“Now Ross, you are not allowed to touch me or yourself. If I see you try to do either of those things you’ll be sorry. Do you understand?”

“Yes daddy,” Ross nodded. 

Brian began to stroke himself, eyes travelling Ross’s body. Ross was still desperate and his movements conveyed that. 

Ross whimpered and Brian let out a low moan. 

“Please daddy, I can’t hold it for much longer.”

The younger man’s voice was strained and filled with desperation. Brian glared at him, slowing down the movement of his hand on his cock, which was now fully erect and leaking pre-cum. Ross knew he would be punished but at this point no longer cared, all he wanted to do was go to the bathroom.

“Okay baby girl, but only if you let go right now.”

The Australian man’s eyes widened at the older man’s words. 

“Here?” He questioned, trying to ignore how much the idea turned him on.

Brian nodded, quickening the pace of his strokes. 

Ross was blushing furiously with embarrassment. 

“I can’t, Daddy please.” 

The younger man hoped that begging would help but it was no use. The older man smirked.

“Then I guess you don’t get to piss baby girl.” 

Brian continued to jerk off, the sounds of Ross’s whimpers and moans doing wonders, bringing him closer, yet he didn’t want to climax until he got what he wanted. He waited another ten maybe fifteen minutes, lazily stroking his erection, teasing his boyfriend. By this time Ross was rocking back and forth, squirming around, trying to hold it in. 

“Ross, sweetie, just let go.” Brian’s tone was warm yet firm. 

Ross still refused, so Brian took matters into his own hands, just so he could get things going.

Brian leaned in and kissed his lover, making his feel a false sense of security. Ross became lost in the kiss and Brian pressed down on his bladder. A small stream of piss was released but Ross stopped the flow, concealing a moan.

“Ross, let go, now. Let go for daddy.” 

Brian’s tone was no longer warm, just affirmative. 

Ross knew this was an order and he couldn’t disobey his dom. 

He let himself relax, feeling relief flood over him as he let go. Brian began to touch himself rapidly, getting more turned on as he saw Ross’s boxer’s become darker in colour due to his piss. Ross’s mouth was open, letting out several strangled moans as he pissed all over his boxers. 

“Tell daddy how it feels.” Brian moaned out, his voice breathy as he felt his orgasm approach.

“Good, it feels so good daddy, so wet, fuck.” 

Ross continued moaning and whimpering, and Brian came harder than he ever had as the stream died out. 

As Brian came out of his headspace he heard what sounded like crying. 

He looked over to see his boyfriend crying. Brian was petrified. Had he gone too far? Why hadn’t Ross stopped him? As scared as he was, Brian knew all his concentration should be on Ross, not panicking.

Brian pulled his boxers up, letting his jeans fall to the floor when he stood he stepped out of them. He then moved to sit behind the crying man, hugging him from behind, whispering words of kindness, assuring him that everything will be okay. 

When Ross finally calmed down a bit Brian spoke.

“Ross, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you.” 

Ross shook his head, tears still falling down his face.

“It’s not that.”

Ross began to cry again. Brian rubbed his back, shhing him.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” 

Ross stumbled and faltered, he felt humiliated and the fact that he was crying only made things worse. 

“It’s just that I’m an adult and I… I just pissed myself like a fucking little kid.” 

Ross let out a sob and Brian kissed his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Ross, I made you do this, I should have stopped when you said you couldn’t.” 

Brian was filled with regret, he and Ross always discussed kinks they were going to try out, but Brian was too afraid to tell Ross, fearing rejection and humiliation, he didn’t think about how it would make Ross feel. 

Brian mentally cursed his stupidity. 

“I’m so fucking stupid.” He said out loud, his tone filled with frustration at himself.

Ross turned his head slightly and kissed the older man.

“Brian, I would have told you to stop if I didn’t want it.”

Ross paused for a moment, trying to regain some composure. 

“That’s what scared me… The fact that I… I liked it. I’m a grown ass man who enjoyed pissing himself.”

Ross lost all composure that he had previously gained. His eyes flooded with tears that ran down his face. Brian held him close from behind, planting gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders. He played with Ross’s hair, knowing it helped him to calm down. 

“Ross, it’s okay, you know that right? Everyone has different kinks, and I would never make fun of anything you’re into. I mean, fuck I enjoyed watching that, you falling apart. You looked so beautiful, not that you don’t usually, I just mean…”

Ross cut off the older man’s rambling with a gentle kiss. 

“I love you.” 

Brian smiled at the younger man.

“I love you too Ross, now let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Brian made sure that the bath water wasn’t too hot before stripping down. Ross was stood awkwardly in his now cold, wet boxers. Brian stripped them from him, putting them in the washing basket along with his clothes. 

Brian got into the tub follows by Ross who sat in front of him, back on his chest. Ross felt safe as Brian washed him. He didn’t ever admit it but he secretly liked having the older man take care of him. 

They didn’t hurry out of the bath, lying together until the water began to get cold. 

When they finally got out of the tub they both pulled on a pair of boxers. 

Ross climbed into the double bed, and gave Brian a questioning look when he didn’t join.

“I’m just going to clear the living room.” Brian stated, not going into any more detail to make sure he didn’t upset or embarrass Ross. 

Ross nodded, he went to get up and help but Brian stopped him, telling Ross that he’d only be gone for a few minutes.

Brian went into the kitchen and got a black trash bag. He then returned to the living room, picking up the piss covered sofa cushion and placing it in the bag, planning to take it to the drycleaners the next day. Brian put the bagged up cushion in the porch, ready to be taken to the drycleaners, he hoped the smell of dried piss wouldn’t be so pungent but if it was he could claim to have a pet, or to have been babysitting if anyone asked. 

Upon returning to the bedroom Brian heard quiet sobs. Ross’s head was buried in a pillow as he tried to conceal the noises. Brian climbed into the double bed, startling his boyfriend. Ross refuses to look at his boyfriend, but Brian soon got Ross to raise head from the pillow, which was now damp with tears. 

Brian dried Ross’s eyes, and pulled him close, hugging him tight. He could feel the younger boy’s smile on his chest. 

“It’s okay Ross. You know that right?” Brian questioned, he still felt guilty. He looked down at his boyfriend, his vibrant blue eyes glistening.

Ross nodded.

“Yeah, I know. I…”

Ross stopped himself but Brian wanted him to continue, wanted to make sure Ross was going to be okay, that this hadn’t scarred him.

“Ross? What is it baby?”

Ross swallowed a lump in his throat, trying not to appear as nervous as he was.

“I was just wondering if we could… I dunno, try it again sometime?”

Brian smiled at the younger man. 

“Of course we can sweetheart.” 

Ross smiled and buried his head in Brian’s chest.

“I love you daddy,” Ross said teasingly, his voice filled with tiredness and soon sleep fell over him.

“I love you too,” Brian whispered, kissing the sleeping man’s forehead before letting sleep fall over him too.


End file.
